Butch the loser
by Bears of the west
Summary: Butch a loser with only two friends and gets bullied what happens when he hits his head and he ...
1. Chapter 1

Butch's POV

My life is so ...dead. I'm bullied every class in school. My mom is dead and my father won't even speak .I feel dead. The only thing worth any in my life is my two friends and my girl , well she really isn't my girl,i wish .She's popular and has friends and doesn't even look my .. On the other hand .I'm ,Butch the loser and here's my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch's POV

It all started about a month ..that happen.I was walking to first period when I ..

"Butch !"I heared a voice say behind me .I turned my head to see my two friends, Brick and Boomer run to me and started to walk beside me .

" Hey did you hear what coming up ?" Brick asked as he stared ahead.

"What?" I look confused at Brick .

" Oh YEAH !" Boomer yelled as he turned to me."The tryouts for the last play of the year.I think it's called ..uh."He stopped for a second.

"Dr. Jekyll And mr. Hyde ." Brick answered as we got to sit down at the back of the class . I put my head on the desk staring at the front .'Maybe I will tryout for and .

Later during lunch

I was sitting at the table I told my friends to sit at the and Boomer sit down and started eating .

" Whwwre your munch?"Boomer asked with a mouth full.

" I'm not really hungry." I answered with a sigh as I watched them eat and saw the people around us talked about something. Then I thought of something.

" Hey are you guys going to tryout. " I asked them two. Brick thought for a second and Boomer answered with a nodded.

"Yup I will try." Brick said after a minute.

" If you are then some am I."I said. They both had a surpised look in their eyes. They knew I rarely do something like this. "Ok I be back " I said as I got up and left the lunch. In the hall I went the restroom and I went in then.

" Oooh look guys it loser fucking Butch !" I turn my head to see Mitch and his buddies .'Crap'

" Let's have some fun ." He cracked his knuckles as I got surrounded by the three others . He threw a punch at my chin and then my head hit the sink . Then it was just black.

**sorry its short will try to make it longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Butch POV

'Man my head hurts ' I thought as I woke up.I then realized I was a hospital bed.I rubbed the back of my head .Then instally regretted it.'How did I get here?' I looked around confused .

"Oh look who awake." A female voiced said .I turned my head to see... 'Oh HOLY CRRAAPP!' There sitting beside my bed was Buttercup AKA the most popular girl and my crush sadly.

" Uh ..is there something you want?" I asked with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"Yes there is" She looks up with lime green eyes full of rage."How is it that four of the strongest guys in school get into coma with two of them HAVING BROKEN ARMS."

I look at her confused . WAIT WHY IS SHE ASKING ME THIS?"Why are you asking me this?"

She got up and walked up and grabbed my shirt."Because when I found them and you in the restroom .YOU were covered with their blood ."

My dark green eyes full of fear and confusen stared back at her lime green eyes ." How could I be covered in blood when I hit my head ?"I answered as she let go and I held my head as I closed my eyes and I thought how could I have blood on me ?

"Wait you don't know?"She asked . I opened my eyes and look up .

"No I really don't know." I answered down and thought for a moment."Can you answered me this ?" Buttercup looked up and nodded ."Do you know when the tryouts are and how long I been here?"

" Two hours and the tryouts are on Friday." She answered.I smiled at myself thinking I still have a chance at it ." Ok I will see you later." She said as she left .What I didn't see as I laid down in bed was that small smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Butch's POV

They let me out the day after ,but when I tried to pay the bill they said that someone else paid.I went home on foot sense it was a sunny I past the park I saw a little boy run into his mom. I stop and looked at the two,I smiled as the two made me remember of my mom.I started walking home while thinking of the time I had with mom before she died of cancer.

"I'm home "I shouted as I walked into the house I call home .I look in the living room and saw dad staring at the wall.I went upstairs and went to my room and jump on my bed .I close my eyes and thought of what song I was goin to sing at the tryouts.

Friday

"Ok people who want to tryout come with your stuff and meet at the theatre" The speaker went me and ten other people got out of class and went to the enter and I saw about a fourth of the school sitting down.

"Ok let's get started." The teacher said as everyone made a line I got at the end.

" Ok who's first " one by one people sang for a part then..

"Ok next ." I got up on stage and gave the CD to DJ and the judges sat back as the piano music started.

I then started singing.

_The lion outside of your door ,_

_the wolf is in your bed,_

_The lion's claws are sharpen for war,_

_the wolf's teeth are red,_

_And what a monstrous sight he makes,_

_Mocking Man's best friend,_

_When the wolf and lion crave_

_The same thing in the end_

_The lion outside of your door_

_the wolf in your bed,_

_The wolf howls_

_the lion does roar,_

_the wolf lets him in,_

_the lion runs through the door_

_The real fun begins_

_As both rush a upon you and _

_Rip open your flesh,_

_the lion eats his fill and then_

_the wolf cleans up the mess,_

_the lion outside your door , _

_the wolf in your bed, _

then the song ended i got off stage and got my CD.

"Ok we will let you know who got a part." the teacher from before said.

A hour later

They put up the names in abc .Everyone crowded the broad .I heard groans and moans from the people that didn't the last left and i walked up to look for my name .' There it is ' I looked at what part I got .'HOLY CRAP!' I got the last part of and Mr. Hyde. I have to sing as both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Butch's POV

'Oh HELL' I held my head as I shot up from my black sheets of my bed.'Man how much longer will this happen?!' I thought as look down.

For the pass two weeks ,one week till the play i been having these headaches and this one is the worst of few minutes till it dead down .

'Man that was one heck of a headache'I thought as I got out of my bed.I went to dresser to see my Iphone 5 have a text .11:01am Boomer -Meet me and Brick at the movies. I pick up my and text "k".I put on some blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a howling wolf on it.I then look on top of the dresser.'Come on where is it... Oh there is ' I shouted in my head as I pick up great grandpa dog tag there it was printed in to the the tag **Butch Alex Jojo .**

It's nice to know that my great grandpa ,Butch help in World war 2 and I smiled as I put on the dog tag that he gave me before he passed away.I grab my wallet and a jacket .I ran passed my sleeping dad on the couch . I opened the door and said a silent goodbye as I slowly close door.I then ran down the road.

At the movies

When I got to the movies ,I didn't see Brick or Boomer .'Where are they ?' I said to myself as I walked up beside the booth.

"Hey Butch what are you doing here?" A very familiar voice I look to my left to .. Buttercup!

" Uh ... I came here same to meet my friends ." I said in a suprised,but in my mind i mentally slap myself.

"Same here." She said back .Then I thought of something after putting two and two together.

"You don't think they.." I started.

" trick .Yes I do." She nodded.

" Hey you want to go watch Ender's games ?"I asked mentally begging to the Heaven.

"Sure why not ." She answered as we went up the booth and got tickets to the 1:00 show.

Later after movie

"Man i had fun watching that movie." Buttercup said as she jumped up .I just smiled .'I love it when she happy'.

Buttercup stopped and turned to me ."Butch I had fun , ' she came and obe hand on my back , my face was a light pink "and in return I will take you to dinner."We started walking to the nearest restraunt a which was a pizza place.

We walked in Buttercup hand still on my back." How many ?" a man a waiter outfit said.

"Just two "I were then sitted at a table for two.

"What would you like drink?" He asked .

" " I said as i sat order the same .

"So how is your family?" Buttercup asked.

"uh.. I not sure my dads ok." I answered as I look down at menu .Oh meat lovers my favorite .

" What about your mom?" She asked again.I look up with a sad look in my eye.

"Dead" I said blankly.

"Oh sorry i-"

"Don't worry about it ." I said as our drinks came .

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter both nodded.

"Will have meat lovers." We both said as the waiter wrote it both blushed .

"Your pizza will be out in 20 minutes."the waiter said as he left .That is when Buttercup look at my dog tag.

"Butch where you get that dog tag?" She asked in curious voice.I look down and started hold on to it .

" I got it from my great-grandpa."I said with a smile" I missed when he tell me the advetures he had when he was younger." I felt a small tear fall down." Him and I both look the same .Both spiked black hair and happy fill dark green eyes."I looked up to lime green eyes."And so when I was born she named me Butch Alex JoJo."

Our pizza came and we didn't say much as we we were done i was about to pay ,Buttercup beat me to it.

"I said I was taking you to dinner."We walked out.I look down at Buttercup as we started to walk to her house.

"Hey Buttercup,you ok ?" I asked .

"Yeah I'm -" She didn't finish because we got pulled in to a ally.I got knocked against the wall.

"BUTCH" I look to see Buttercup being hold by some guys.

"BUTTER-" I was punched in the stomach.

"So your Butch ." a male voice said. I see a guy with green and guy just snarl at me ." You are the that put Brute into a coma." He then turn to Buttercup." Maybe I should pay back with your girl."

'NO' I then felt a huge headache and I started screaming as I held my head .Then I heard Buttercup scream as everything went black .The thing I remember was the pain.

Buttercup PoV

I look at Butch as I still tried to get out of there grip.I saw the gang leader go up to Butch and about to punch in the stomach punch was stopped by a hand ..Butch's hand .When he look up I saw a person with a wicked smile and a look to person was not Butch.


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup POV

I watch in horror as Butch started to push back the guy's hand till.

SNAP! The crack of the wrist could be heard in the dark alley and followed by the guy painful scream.

"You son of a bitch !" The guy barked at Butch but he just got punch in the 's psycho smile just as did a got up and started to brush off the dust.

"You bastard!" One of the two guys holding me let go and was about punch Butch .But Butch punch him in the chest.I started to feel the last guy shaking.

" Who ..who are you ?A PSYCHO! " the guy started to come closer ,each step she took i started to feel scared myself.

"**I not the one you call Butch,call me REX."**

* * *

_Butch's POV _

_I felt the pain leave me._

_"Butch" I look up to see mom and Great grandpa Butch._

_"Mom ,Grandpa" i said as I stand up and we broke ,then Butch look at me with a concern eyes._

_" Butch it seems that you are in danger ."Grandpa said ._

_"Of what ?"I asked my head tilled. _

_"Yourself "_

**_Ok if I can get 2 more reviews I will update._**


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup's POV

I ran down the street away from ..THAT alley.I could face Butch..No wait the person named Rex.I ran to Townville's park.I under the tree.'I should be good.'I sit down on the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Hello Buttercup." A deep male voice said beside. I turned my head to see ..

"Owfh" I look up to see Rex and his psycho still on.

" Thought you can get away,Butters." Rex said as I struggled to get him off just pinned me down harder on the cold he did the KISSED ME . Then I felt myself sink into the get something in my so broke it.'Why is everything so burry?'

"Sleep tight Buttercup." Rex smiled with a hint of lust in his everything went blank.

Nobodies POV

Rex pick up Buttercup after he knew she was out and he started to walk out of the park.'Oh what a surprise Butch is going to get.'He walk down street and Not one person knew there a new psycho in town.

Butch's POV

" !WAKE UP!" I heard someone yelled in my ear.I open my tried eyes and look from my pillow to see ...BUTTERCUP?!And in my pajamas no less.


	8. Thank you

I just wanted to say Thank you my fellow writer and readers.I will promise this i will update this story till the end of it . I will up to you YOU AGAIN! Bye . Bears of the west is out of the building.


	9. Chapter 8

Butch' POV

I mental slap myself ten times to see if I was there,Buttercup was in a large dark green t-shirt with baby new school lion and some green pajama pants.

"Uh ..Buttercup how you get here?" I asked while blushing because she wearing my cloths in my room and MY BED.

" I don't know ...all I remember was-" she paused a moment.I then remember the last thing that happen.

"Buttercup are you ok?" I asked as I move closer and held her by the had a light while I .Not even a scratch.

"I better get going ."She said as she got off and left.

Deep in Butch's mind

In the darkest corner of Butch's mind sat Rex under what look like a dead maple tree .He then lifted his head and stared at the dark sky.

"So everything is going as plan." Rex whispered as he smiled like the manic he is."Soon my pup soon"In Rex's lap laid a small wolf pup.


	10. Chapter 9

Butch's POV

'Can't believe this happen ?' I thought as I felt tears dad ..No father is though he didn't look at me the same after mom die.I till loved him.

"Stupid ..Why did you die ...WHY!?" I yelled in the quiet house .We had his funeral the day after he die.I was crying as bad as when grandpa Butch and mom dead.I held on to the dog again will I loose someone .NEVER.

I then remember that Buttercup had not been at school at all this week.I hope she can make it to the play Tomorrow .

I remember what grandpa Butch told me when I was younger ."Never give in to the pain,because if you let that pain take never come back."I stare down at the dog tag rubbing my thumb over the printed name.

"I will never let the pain take me." I then lift myself off my bed and left the seeing a ghostly figure.


	11. Chapter 11

Butch's POV

'Holy crap' I thought in awed as I stared at the audience before the stage.'In just a hour you are going to be sing in front you idiot.' I smile nervously I can feel my legs shaking alittle .I started to feel light headed.

" Thank you everyone for coming" Let light the torch and let the play begin.

Later

'Ok what are the lines again ...oh yeah.'I walk on to the stage just as red dim light come on.I see my buddies and ..Buttercup.I hear the band start playing soft music . After a few moments later I started to singing.

_It's over now __I know inside,_

I grab my chest like people do in regret.

_No one will ever know..._

_The sorry tale of Edward Hyde ,_

_And those who died ..._

_No one must ever know,_

_They'd only see the tragedy,_

_They'd not my intent,_

_The shadow's of Hyde's evil.._

_Would forever kill the good that I had meant,_

I heard the violins get deeper.

_Am I a good man?_

_Am I a mad man?_

_It's such a fine line between a good man and a.._

I saw everything go dark .I look around to see myself but more ...psycho he gets up and gets close.

No one POV

'Butch' kept singing

_Do you really think _

_That i would ever let you go?_

_Do you think I ever set you free?_

_If you do I'm sad to say ,_

_It simply isn't so._

_You will never get away from me,_

Rex look down at Buttercup and gave her a whicked froze in her seat.'No it can't be' Buttercup look back at Butch who had started singing again,but what no one knew was Butch was fighting to keep his mind staight.

_All that you are_

_Is a face in the mirror !_

_I close my eyes and you'll disappear ,_

Rex got back in band went faster.

_I what you face,_

_When you face in mirror,_

_Long as you live I will still be here,_

Butch shooked his head in his hands like a mad dog.

_All that you are _

_Is the end of a nightmare,_

_All that you are is a dying scream,_

_After tonight I will end this demon dream,_

Rex just laugh like he just heard a joke.

_This is not a dream my friend-_

_And it will never end!_

_This one is the nightmare that goes on!_

_Hyde is here to stay ,_

_No matter what you may pretend -_

_And I'll flourished long after your gone!_

Butch took control again while the music got to its climax.

_Soon you will die,_

_And my memory will hide you!_

_You cannot choose but to lose control!_

_Rex:You can't control me!_

_I live deep inside you !_

_Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_

_Butch:I don't need you to survive ,_

_Like you need me!_

_I'll become whole,_

_As you dance with death!_

_And I'll rejoice_

_As you breathe your final breath!_

Rex laugh hit it's climax.

_I'll live inside you forever!_

_Butch: No!_

_Rex:With Satan himself by my side!_

_Butch :No!_

_Rex: And I know that now and forever ,_

_They'll never be able to separate Jekyll and Hyde!_

_Butch: Can't you see ,_

_It's over now?_

_It's time to die!_

_Rex:Not I !_

_Only you!_

_Butch:If i die _

_You'll die too!_

_Rex:You'll die in me _

_I'll be you!_

_Butch: Damn you Hyde ,_

_Leave me be,_

_Rex:Can't you see you are me!?_

_Butch:No! _

_Deep inside-_

_Rex: I am you !_

_You are Hyde!_

_Butch:No-NEVER!_

_Rex :Yes FOREVER!_

_Butch :God Damn you Hyde!_

_Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!_

_Rex : I'll see you there Jekyll !_

Butch ran off stage .The Band's music stop and the audience clap ,but Buttercup follow by Brick and Boomer .

Earlier One min.

'Hell no!' Butch thought as he fought Rex to stay in ran out the back door.

"BUTCH!"I heard Buttercup as I ran to the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

Butch's POV

I ran.I ran through the forest running from the light to get some to out run the headache of me fighting off Rex from taking control.

I trip over a root.I look at the place I ran to.A Dark clearing with a dead Maple tree in the middle.

"BUTCH!" I turn to see no.. Not them ...NOT stood my friends and Buttercup.

" Stay away !"I Yelled at them as they started to get and Boomer look at each other."Stay away!"

"What are you talking about ,Butch ?"Brick as he got ahead of Buttercup ,but grab him by the almost choke as he was pulled back.

"Why you do that for?" Brick said as he rub his look at me as if she knew.

"HA I FOUND YOU BUTCH MY DEAR LOSER!" We snap our heads to the other side of the clearing to see ...Oh Hell No .. It's still wore the same cloths from that day .He gone blood all over and he has a scar now across his eye.

I saw the angry and rage in his eyes.I could feel the fight get worse I bend down on the ground and held my head .

"Oh look the loser is ready for his beating of a life time !" I heard him laugh as he came closer.I look up at the sudden stop of in between me and gave Buttercup a suprise look."Buttercup get out of the way!"Mitch yelled in Buttercup's she didn't ..I look up in horror as you could here a SLAP! As Buttercup fell and Brick and Boomer tackled Mitch to the ground.I crawl over to she easily got up with me helping.I then felt Rex take over.

Buttercup's POV

I watch as Butch let first I was confused then I saw THAT smile.I ran over to Boomer and Brick as they wrestled with Mitch.I pulled them off before Rex punch Mitch and picked him up.

"Hello Mitch the bitch ." Rex joked out as Mitch glared down at him.

"Rex how dare you!" Mitch spat at Rex as he took his hands and tried to choke just threw him then turned to us and I saw that smile being sturborn and the smartass he is .He walked up with Boomer at his side .

"Job there buddy "But as soon as they were close Rex punch them in the fell and held their stomach."So Buttercup how have you been."I look at Rex as he came closer .I feel the fear in me rise as I back away from eyes got more wicked I felt like a lamb cornered by a wolf.

In a Flash Lightening hit the die maple tree and started to come down right on ME!

"BUTTERCUP!" I was push out of the way of the falling tree .I look up from the ground my lime eyes started to tear up as I saw Butch in his own blood under the tree.

Butch's POV

I stare at Buttercup .Im glad I save her .I started to close my forest eyes as Buttercup held me in her arms and i saw her and a ghost I was gone ...


	13. Chapter 13

No one POV

Butch look up as the sky started to darken."Butch come in .It's time to eat!"He look at his mother .He maybe five years old but he knew that she loves him more than any got up and looked down to make sure his dad's dog tag is still where is.

His mom gave him a smile as he ran up and went looked back at the dark thought of was glad to know that after his death that he was still to legacy was the main reason she went to play to tell she just cried as he passed on.

After dinner

Butch went outside and tried to caught some fireflies .Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a look for something ...something found a pointy stick then he turn to the held the stick in his small smile a wicked smile .Deep in his mind was the wolf that was with Rex .The wolf that was at Butch's deathbed .The wolf that started it wolf that let the lion wolf that let the manic after Butch went to bed .The mouse laid there in it's own blood .

The End?


End file.
